Future Visitor
by ahsinam33
Summary: The Kevin of the future has been transported to the past. Now he has to deal with his younger self and fifteen year old Ben and Gwen. Secrets are going to be revealed whether Kevin wants so or not.
1. Chapter 1

Future Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force and its characters.

Ben 10,000 was thinking hard. Had he really tried all ten thousand aliens? Well, after about an hour of thinking and a lot of twisting the omnitrix, he found out a new alien. "Let's try this one out," said Ben and he slammed the omnitrix.

"So what does this one do?" asked Gwen. "I don't know," replied Ben. He extended his left arm and a portal suddenly appeared.

"Did you do that?" asked Kevin trying his best not to get sucked into the portal. "Maybe," answered Ben who wasn't having any trouble standing straight at all. After all, he made the portal. So the portal wouldn't suck him in.

"Close it now!" shouted Gwen. "OK, OK. No need to yell."

"Now!" ordered his cousin. Ben finally listened but there was one problem. By the time he managed to close the portal, Kevin had already been sucked in.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Kevin slowly got up to find out that he was behind a bush. He was outside in bright sunlight. "Wasn't I at Ben's house?" he asked himself.

Trying to recall what had happened he remembered. "That portal of Ben's must have transported me here." Looking around he asked, "But where is here?"

He walked out of the bushes and found himself in front of Mr. Smoothies. "Hey," he said confused. "This shop is supposed to be a lot bigger. It was like this a long time ago. What's going on?"

He searched around the place and suddenly stopped.

There, in front of his eyes was Kevin, Gwen and Ben standing in front of Kevin's green car talking and laughing. But they were … younger.

"Oh man," said Kevin. "That portal transported me to the past."

**What do you think? Good? Bad? What should I do next? Please review and let me know what you think about this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Future Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 Alien Force and its characters.

Kevin debated over what to do and finally decided that introducing himself to the three, er, kids was the best thing to do.

Gwen looked at the man approaching them and gasped. "What's wrong?" asked younger Kevin concerned. Receiving no reply, younger Kevin and Ben followed her gaze to see a man who looked like a carbon copy of Kevin.

"Hi," said elder Kevin. "I'm Kevin Levin. You guys already know me and before you guys ask any questions, try to guess who I actually am."

The teens though confused put their thinking caps on and Ben suddenly said, "Hey, I know this might sound stupid but the only reasonable answer I can give is that you're from the future." "You call that reasonable?" asked younger Kevin.

"It is," said Ben. "I and Gwen went to the future once. Right?"

Younger Kevin looked at Gwen to hear, "It's true."

"OK now don't get into an argument," said elder Kevin. "I _am _from the future but I'm not from the same timeline you guys went to."

"And that means?"

"In that timeline Kevin Levin was a bad guy but in my timeline I'm a hero and not a villain," explained elder Kevin.

Younger Kevin sighed in relief. "Good thing I'm not in the null void," he said.

"You can't be too sure," said elder Kevin. "Your timeline is different so I don't know how you'll end up."

"Oh," said younger Kevin.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Gwen and elder Kevin explained the whole story.

"Looks like you're gonna be with us for a while," remarked Ben. Elder Kevin nodded in agreement and Ben asked, "So what are we going to call you? It's gonna be confusing if we call the both of you Kevin."

Elder Kevin thought for a while and replied, "Call me Ethan."

"Isn't that your middle name?" asked Gwen.

"It is," replied both Kevins in unison.

"That's why I chose it," said elder Kevin. "So it's confirmed," announced Ben. "We'll call you Ethan."

They suddenly heard a beeping sound. Ethan (elder Kevin) took out a device from his pocket and told the three teens, "This is an alien tracking device. I suppose some alien's landed on earth. Let's go and find it."

Kevin took out his keys and opened the door but just as he was about to enter Ethan stooped him. "Can I drive?" Kevin stared at him for a moment and handed him the keys. "You're me so I don't mind if you drive the car."

Kevin got into the back seat and Gwen took her seat beside him. Ben got into the front seat and turning back said, "You two always like to be together, don't you?"

Kevin and Gwen blushed but neither replied to Ben.

**For your information, this happens after the highbreed invasion so the alien is NOT the highbreed. Don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin drove his car nicely but Ethan drove it even better; enough to get Kevin jealous. But despite of his jealousy, Kevin enjoyed the ride.

"I'm driving this car after a long time," said Ethan. "So it feels pretty nice."

"What does that mean?" asked Kevin obviously concerned about his precious car. "Did anything happen to the car?"

Ethan laughed. "You care about too much about this car, don't you?"

Kevin slumped back in his seat and growled, "Never thought I'd have to hear that from myself."

"Well for your information, my car's absolutely fine," said Ethan.

"Really?" asked Kevin instantly cheering up.

"Yeah," replied Ethan. "The thing's that I know how to fly so…"

"You know how to what?" asked the three teens in unison.

"I know how to fly," said Ethan calmly. "So I don't have to use my car too much. I only take it out when I take my kids for a ride."

Kevin coughed, Gwen just stared and Ben burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"You have _kids_?" asked Gwen.

"How old do I look?" asked Ethan.

"Around thirty," said Gwen.

"Wrong," said Ethan. "I'm forty one."

"You don't look that old," said Gwen amused.

"Trust me," said Ethan. "I'm not lying. I've got a son and a daughter and no stupid questions on it, please."

"So," said Ben. "If you have kids, you're married. Who's your wife?"

Kevin glared daggers at Ben but Ben just smirked.

"OK," said Ethan. "I am not going to answer that question and I'd be pleased if you guys would avoid that question."

"Yeah right," said Ben laughing in his mind thinking of all the ways he could get that information from Ethan.

**Sorry for the short chapter but in a way this helps us all. I can't write too long chapters because I don't have the time. And you guys can keep up with the story without having to wait for updates. **

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

The ride went on like that quietly until Gwen asked, "How exactly do you fly?"

Ethan thought for a while and then replied, "Kind of like the way Mike Morningstar did." Kevin growled at the sound of his name. He never hated anyone more in his life; not even Ben. Maybe he felt the same way when his mother had abandoned him but he soon forgave her. But Mike Morningstar; Kevin would never forgive him.

"Earth to Kevin, earth to Kevin. Are you there? " said Gwen snapping her fingers in front of him. Kevin snapped out of his thoughts to look at the red head beside him. "Anything wrong?" she asked. "No," replied Kevin. "Just thinking about that rascal," he said with a low growl.

Gwen smiled. It wasn't like she liked to see Kevin in a bad mood but it was because of Mike Morningstar that she got to know how much Kevin actually cared about her.

They finally reached their destination. It was the same abandoned military base where Paradox had built his time machine. "I hate this place," said Gwen. "It's so creepy." "I'm here for you," said Kevin with a smirk causing Gwen to blush.

The teens followed Ethan who was following the radar of his alien tracking device. They entered a building to find that they were facing an Ectonurite, i.e., a Ghostfreak. It obviously wasn't the same one which Ben had fought because the Ectonurite asked in a raspy voice, "Who are you?" "First tell me who are you?" asked Ethan.

"You don't need to know that," answered the alien and sped towards Ethan. Before anyone could do anything, the Ectonurite entered Ethan's body. Ethan turned around to face the three teens with an evil smile on his face. "Oh damn," said Kevin but he absorbed the cement and punched him in the face causing him to soar and hit the wall.

Ben slammed the omnitrix and turned into Swampfire. Gwen didn't want to hurt Ethan but she was forced to. Ethan could now shoot electricity blasts from his hands without having to drain energy from anything. He shot one at Gwen and she fell to the ground. Kevin turned to face his elder counterpart and angrily came running at him.

But he ended up crippling to the ground too. When Ben ran to attack Ethan, Ethan just dodged Ben's fire blasts and shot an electricity blast of his own. Ethan was totally under the control of the Ectonurite.

The teens thought that they were in big trouble.

But suddenly, an electricity blast hit Ethan and he fell to the ground. The teenagers turned to see who it was.

**Please review. And why don't you guys try to guess who's the person who helped the three teens out? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Nice guesses. Now let's figure out who exactly is the teens' savior.**

The Ectonurite came out of Ethan's body and stared in the direction from which the electricity blast had come.

Out from the dark emerged a small girl of about ten or eleven. She looked just like Gwen looked when she was ten but her hair was raven coloured and her eyes were dark brown. The Ectonurite charged at her but Ethan suddenly appeared in front of it and shot an electricity blast.

Ethan ran out of the room to the other's surprise but the Ectonurite chased him. "And I thought that Ethan was braver than you Kevin," teased Ben turning back into his human form. Kevin glared at the younger teen but didn't reply. What could he do; would he defend himself or his older self?

Ethan ran as fast as he could and when he was at a safe distance from the ghost alien, he stopped and turned around. His heart was beating fast but timing carefully, he shot a massive electricity blast at the ceiling. A part of it crashed down on the Ectonurite but it was a ghost so nothing happened at all.

Now what do you think? Ethan's even stupider than Kevin right? But that's not the case. He was much smarter than you think.

It was day and above the Ectonurite was nothing due to the crashed ceiling. "No!" he shouted in a raspy voice as the powerful sun rays ate him up.

Ethan wiped his forehead and said, "That was a close one." He walked back to the room where he had left the teens. Once he reached the room he asked, "Where is she?" "First tell me where that Ectonurite is," said Ben. "He's gone," replied Ethan. "Ectonurites hate the sun."

Ben gave a sigh of relief. He remembered the time he had his first fight with Ghostfreak. He shivered just at the thought. Kevin gave him a questioning look and Ben said, "Feeling cold." Kevin rolled his eyes. It was a hot summer day and Ben was saying … oh, whatever.

Ethan started searching around the room. "Where did you go?" he asked loudly. "Who are you looking for?" asked Gwen. "That girl," replied Ethan. "You know; the one who fired that blast at me."

"Yeah, where is she?" Kevin wondered aloud. "I'm here," the girl said appearing from behind a pillar. "Hi," she said softly.

Ethan stared at her for a while and then asked her to come to him. She did as told and when she reached, Ethan kneeled down so that he was at her eye level.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Uncle Ben figured out that his new alien can travel through time. He's trying to find you. But when I entered the room, that portal sucked me in." Ethan got up and shook his head. "Great," he muttered.

"I don't want to interrupt," said Ben. "But did she say _Uncle_ Ben?"

"Yeah," replied Ethan. "Don't be too surprised but this is Zenita Levin." He put a hand on the girl's shoulder and added, "She's my daughter."

**You guys made nice guesses. I'm always motivated by your reviews so please don't forget to review.**

**crzy4cartoons**** --- Thanks for your reviews. You helped me a lot. And don't worry. I'll answer all your questions. Maybe this chapter's already given you some hints.**

**Love you all. I'll update soon. But I want at least five more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

The three teens gaped at Ethan. "Oh come one," said Ethan. "Stop staring at me like that." Kevin felt like he was going to have a heart attack .

Zenita giggled at her father's plight. "Quit it out," said Ethan. "This is all because of you."

"Hey!" protested Zenita. "This isn't my fault. It's Uncle Ben's."

"Oh yeah," said Ethan. "I'm not gonna spare that boy once I get back home."

"Technically," said Ben. "In your time I'm not a boy. I'm a grown up man."

"Maybe physically," said Kevin. "But I doubt you're ever going to grow up mentally."

"Not like you're any better."

Ethan just walked out of the room. Zenita gave a glance at the teenagers and ran after her father.

"Dad!" she called. "Wait!"

The teens also walked out none of them speaking a word. They got into the car and Zenita sat in the front seat while Ben sat in the back. Ethan was driving once again. Ben sat by the window leaving Kevin and Gwen all the more closer to each other. The two of them were blushing furiously. But to hide it, Kevin stared out of the window while Gwen just stared at her lap.

"Would any one of you initiate a conversation?" asked Ethan getting annoyed at the uneasy silence.

"Me!" said Ben raising up his hand.

"This isn't a classroom Uncle Ben."

"Please don't call me uncle," said Ben. "I'm not too older than you. By the way, exactly how old are you?"

"Eleven," came the reply.

"You've been married for a long time haven't you?" asked Ben.

"You can say so," said Ethan staring in front.

"But mom," said Zenita turning back. "I didn't hear even a word from you since I came. Can't you say something?"

Gwen stared at her in shock and her face became as red as a tomato. Kevin wasn't any better though. He was red enough to get any tomato envious.

Ben took some time to understand the matter but when he did, he burst out laughing.

"Listen Tennyson," Kevin growled. "Keep your mouth shut otherwise I'm gonna throw you out of the car!"

"Did I say anything wrong?" asked a confused Zenita.

"I didn't tell them that Gwen's your mom," replied Ethan still surprisingly calm. He continued, "Fine. I admit it. Gwendolyn Tennyson is my wife. Happy?"

"Gwendolyn Levin," corrected Zenita.

"Yeah," said Ethan. "Now listen. Your timeline is different so don't assume that since I got married to Gwen; that will be the same case here too. Got it?"

The teens nodded but Gwen and Kevin were still blushing as madly as ever.

**Please review. I love reading them. This story will be finished in one or two chapters so you guys won't have to wait too long. **


	7. Chapter 7

The ride went on until suddenly, there was a bright flash of light ahead. Ethan drove the car to the spot and stopped it.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Zenita and ran out of the car.

Ethan laughed and got out of the car too.

"What's going on?" asked Ben.

The other two shrugged their shoulders and got out to check out the matter.

There in front of them was a blue colored alien. It looked a lot like Big Chill but without the wings.

"Looks like you've made some friends," it said.

"Yep," replied Ethan. "But I'm happy that you finally came, Ben."

"What?" asked the teens.

"Hi I'm Benjamin Tennyson," said the alien mockingly and turned back into his normal self.

"We know that," said Gwen laughing in her head at her cousin's childish behavior.

"Now I remember why I came to get you," said elder Ben with a smirk.

"Why?" asked Ethan.

"Because Gwen would have killed me if I didn't."

"Can we go?" asked Ethan trying to change the topic.

"Sure, sure," laughed elder Ben. "Maybe I'll bring you three to our time some day."

"I'd probably like that," said Kevin. "But by the way, nice beard."

Elder Ben just laughed and turned into his time travelling alien and opened his portal. "Bye," said Ethan. The teens waved back and saw the portal close behind the two adults and Kevin's … daughter.

"Ethan seemed to be in a hurry," said Ben (the younger one).

"Maybe he wanted to avoid questions," said Kevin.

"So Gwen," said Ben. "Have a happy life with Kevin."

"Shut up!" screamed Gwen.

"Fine," said Ben. "But Kevin, now you know that things can work out between the two of you. When are you going to take my cousin out?"

"Probably never," grumbled Gwen.

"Actually," said Kevin. "I was thinking about tomorrow."

Gwen face brightened up instantly and Ben couldn't believe his ears.

"Really?" asked Gwen.

Kevin nodded. "Oh thanks Kevin," she said and ran over to hug him.

"Hey," said Kevin blushing. "I'm only taking you out. How can you be so happy?"

"You won't understand," said Ben. "It's very deep."

THE END

**Maybe you hate me for ending the story but I just felt like I needed to end it. But I will write a sequel named 'Travel to the Future'. I'd like all of you to read it. I'll post the first chapter within a week.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the idea.**


End file.
